The present invention relates to a built-in power source or flywheel driving device for use in toy vehicles such as trains and cars and, more particularly, to a gear changing mechanism for use in such a driving device.
The present invention provides a gear changing mechanism in which gear changing can be effected simply by depressing a lever.